Beyond the strength
by Tenkuu no Hasha
Summary: No summary. Not very good at it. Just give the story a try


Universe 6

Hit's hideout

After losing the Universe Tournament, Hit had returned to his normal activity. He killed his target based on the list, he was carrying. Since his lost against Son Goku, Hit had been training nonstop to become stronger and to get a rematch with Goku. However despite being known as the strongest hitman in Universe 6, Hit knew that such title belonged to his semi immortal friend. Speaking of which, was currently sitting on an armchair opposite of Hit and sipping tea.

"To think that Saiyan actually defeat you, Hit-san, the strongest hitman" muttered the figure sitting opposite of Hit and sipping his tea with curious reaction.

He had an appearance of a teenager with spiky sun!kissed goldilocks and red highlights. His eyes was icy blue in color, but the most noted features were his strange whisker-like marks on both cheeks. His outfit consisted of dark dogi and dark shinobi pants.

"Yeah. To think I lost to that guy twice…" trailed off Hit with an amused smirk. Looking up at the guy in front of him, Hit asked. "By the way, what are you doing here, Naruto? I thought you decided to visit Universe 11?"

"I have just returned" replied Naruto shortly. Suddenly an amused smirk and a certain gleam in his eyes caught Hit's attention.

"You know, that I've decided to travel to Universe 11, because there was a rumor about an invincible fighter, right?"

Hit nodded his head. "Yeah, you kinda felt disappoint since there was no challenge for you in this Universe"

"Right" Naruto nodded and continued his explanation. "The rumor turned out to be true after all. I encountered a guy named Jiren and he utterly totally destroyed me with ease!"

Hit was shocked but also felt weird that his friend was happy, when there was a guy that can wipe him out to the floor.

"Uhm, well, that was shocking, but why does you feel happy about that?" wondered Hit sweat dropping.

Naruto kept his grin and replied. "Because now I have a serious reason to become stronger. When you was totally destroyed without any chance to win, it's frustrating, you know! I won't stop to find a way to get stronger and get a rematch with Jiren!"

Hit looked at Naruto and realized his reason to become stronger was the same as his. The purple hitman has never heard his friend so frustrated ever. That Jiren might have been one incredible guy to make the blond felt like that.

"Speaking of which, that guy Son Goku, that you fought, was pretty strong from what I've seen on Godtube" stated Naruto with a grin.

"Wait! _How_ can you even watch Godtube? That was a special channel accessible only for Gods!" asked Hit surprised at the blond's exclamation.

Naruto made a V sign and cackled "Gyahaha! That's because I am a very close friend of Marcarita-san!"

At this declaration, Hit's jaw was actually dropped to the ground.

"Y-you actually make friends with Angel?"

Naruto grinned boyishly at Hit's reaction. But he turned back serious to the topic right away.

"Anyway, what I found out after looking at that match, is that from the beginning there was a Super Saiyan God form and there was also Super Saiyan form, which Saiyans here considers as mere legends. But watching that tournament, that Super Saiyan form can be achieved through rage or by focusing your energy on your upper back" Naruto explained to Hit his discovery.

"However that Goku and Vegeta has achieved beyond that. That blue form that they displayed at the tournament was the Super Saiyan utilizing God ki to transform" continued Naruto.

"I still don't know the reason, why you are explaining all these to me, Naruto" Hit replied with a confused look.

Naruto's grin turned wider and started to explain. "I actually have a unique ability that will allow to change my DNA. You know what I mean, right?"

Hit widened his eyes in realization. "I see! You will change your DNA to become a Saiyan, right?"

"Bingo!" Naruto blinked and snapped his fingers. "Seeing the potential of Saiyan blood in that tournament, I realised that I could become stronger enough to match Jiren if I became a Saiyan!"

"So what do you need to do to change your DNA?" wondered Hit.

"Very simple, really. I just need to drink that blood of Saiyan" replied Naruto simply. "You know, where that Cabba guy whereabouts, right?"

"Yes. I figured something major might occur soon, so I decided to keep an eye on Cabba, because Champa contacted him the most" replied Hit.

"That's great! Now can you lead me to him" Naruto smirked widely with eyes full of anticipation.

Scene change

Planet Sadala

Meanwhile something major has occurred without the knowledge of Hit and Naruto. According to Cabba, Champa, God of Destruction of this Universe, informed him that they had 48 hours to recruit 10 warriors for upcoming Tournament of Power, which will be taken place in Void Dimension and by Zeno himself. Son Goku had directly requested that tournament from Zeno, since her was eager to fight all powerful warriors from the 12 Universes. Though only 8 Universes will participated in this tournament, since according to Zeno, the other 4 had their mortality rate above 7, therefore they were exempt from participating in the tournament. One more dreadful fact was that there losers will be erased by Zeno himself. That means that only 1 Universe will survive this battle.

After seeing Son Goku and Vegeta's display in the previous tournament, Champa decided that he wanted Saiyans in this tournament. Since their potential will grown up to a rate that can't be calculate or predicted by normal logic.

That's why he was here, at Caulifla's hideout. Cabba wanted to recruit Renso, his former commander at first, but the later ensured him that his sister had much more potential than him. It took him to demonstrate the transformation into Super Saiyan, but Caulifla agreed to participate in the tournament without any problem. And now there are trying to figure out how to make Caulifla transformed.

Since transforming into Super Saiyan was trigger from rage, Cabba decided to insult her to see if this will actually work out.

"Y-you blockhead monkey" The slim Saiyan insulted the female Saiyan carefully. And of course, that hits on Caulifla's nerve.

"What did you say, bastard! I dare you to repeat that!" To make things even more clear, Caulifla raised him up by the clutch of his shirt.

"W-well, since to transform, you need to feel angry, so I thought that insulting you will make you angry" Cabba waved his hand defensively and tried to reason with a furious Caulifla.

"Of course, I am angry, idiot! But that didn't trigger any power up" retort Caulifla with a scoff crossing her hands. She looked on at the slim Saiyan in bore and asked. "Maybe there was another way to transform?"

Cabba thought about the tingling sensation he felt when he has adjust to Super Saiyan form.

"Well, when I have adjust to Super Saiyan, I noticed that there was that tingling sensation at the upper back. If you can focus your energy there and burst it out, it might work. But it will be hard for the start"

"You should've told me that sooner, moron!" Caulifla snapped out at the poor male.

"I am very sorry!" Cabba apologized bowing his dead down.

Just as Caulifla was about to try out the method mentioned by Cabba, a voice interrupt her.

"Heh, I am just in time to witness the transformation into a Super Saiyan. Lucky me!"

The energetic voice belong to a blond they've never seen before. But Cabba could easily recognized his companion.

"It's been a long time, Hit-san!" Cabba greeted his fellow from the tournament.

"Yeah. Nice to see you are well, Cabba" Hit greeted him back.

The sudden interruption didn't sit well with Caulifla, so she stormed straight at the blond's face and warned.

"It's rude to interrupt me, when I am about to do something amazing, blondie!"

Naruto calmly apologized. "Ah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to interrupt you like that. By all means, continue. I know that will surely be a sight to be hold"

With a huff, Caulifla returned to her place and began to concentrate the energy in her upper back.

Cabba turned his gaze at Hit's blond companion and wondered.

"Who is he, Hit-san?"

"Naruto. My long time friend and the strongest entity in this Universe" replied Hit.

His answer shocked Cabba greatly. "B-but I thought you are the strongest, Hit-san!"

Hit shook his head in negative. "No! This guy in front of you is definitely the strongest in Universe 6"

"You mean that he is even stronger than Champa-sama, our God of Destruction?" questioned Cabba ridiculously.

"No doubt" ensured Hit. "But like other mortals, he was still nowhere near Angel's level"

Cabba once again looked on the grinning blond, that was looking at Caulifla in anticipation, in awe. Then an idea came to Cabba.

"Then it's a perfect time! With Naruto-san in our team, we might actually win this Tournament of Power!" exclaimed Cabba hopefully.

" Tournament of Power?" repeated Hit questionably.

And so Cabba started to explain the current situation to Hit.

"I see… So we are in a battle of survival. Yes, no doubt Naruto's strength will be a huge asset" stated Hit after listening to Cabba's explanation.

Turning back they saw Caullifla was tensed by concentrating lots of her energy at her upper back. It kinda hard for her since she had never done this before.

"Uryahhh!" With a final scream, Caulifla's appearance changed. Her raven hair spiked up and change into golden in color. Also a golden aura enveloped her entire body. Caulifla had successfully transformed into Super Saiyan.

"Wow! That was superb!" exclaimed Cabba in wonder. "Caulifla-san, you are undoubtfully a prodigy! I never thought that you could pull that off so quickly.

"Hehehe" Caulifla rubbed the bridge of her nose at the praise. She heard claps and turned her head to that direction. It was that same blond with an amusing grin.

"There was really impressive! I know that it will be amazing, but now I know for sure that I made the right choice" stated Naruto with a smirk.

Somehow Naruto's smirk irked Caulifla's nerve.

"Oi, blondie! I don't know why, but your whole attitude pissed me to no end! As a test, I will your face into the ground with my newfound power!" declared Caulifla with an arrogant grin and pointing at the surprised blond.

"Oh? I actually pissed you off that much, eh?" muttered Naruto mockingly. Then he smirked and and made a 'come on' motion with his index. "In that case, be a dear and try to at least get a scratch on me"

Naruto's statement irked Caulifla even more and so with a roar Caulifla charged at the blond and unleash a combo of punchs and kicks. Naruto side-stepping each of her attack with ease. Even if she pushed on him, the blond was calmly retreating from all her attacks. Seeing that short range attacks didn't work, Caulifla backed down and fired a volley of ki blast at the blond.

"Ora, ora, ora!" The Saiyan prodigy shouted out while blasting at the blond.

Naruto smirked back at her counter and retort. "Eh? Not a bad move. However…" As the blasts was about to hit him, Naruto covered his entire body with electricity and nullified all her blast by exploding them at contact. "Chidori Nagashi!"

"What the-" Caulifla was astonished at his counter.

Meanwhile with spectators, Cabba saw Caulifla challenged Naruto to a fight and wondered.

"Caulifla-san is short tempered as ever. But no I can actually see what Naruto-san is capable off"

"Well, you won't be able see much though. An opponent of that level won't even be a warming up for Naruto" stated Hit crossing his hands and looked on as the fight has started.

"Really? But Caulifla-san's power is impressive. Hers even surpassed mine!" countered Cabba defensively.

Hit shook his head and retort. "Maybe so, but Naruto was on a higher tier. I told you. Naruto was the strongest fighter from our Universe. And will become stronger"

Back to Naruto vs Caulifla. Seeing Caulifla's irritating face made the blond want to piss her off even more, so he made a suggestion.

"Caulifla-san! How about a wager? If you lost you will allow me to drink your blood, but if I lost then I will become your servant for the rest of my life. How about that?"

Hearing that he wanted to drink her blood, automatically made Caulifla thought that the blond was a vampire. "L-like hell I will agree! I don't want to be turn to a freaking vampire, you blood-sucking bastard!". On instinct she covered her nape.

Naruto face-fault and sweat dropped at her reaction. "It's nothing like that!". The blond ensured her while waving his hands dismissively. "I just need a drop of your blood! I am not some vampire, you know!"

Caulifla still glared daggers at him, while still covering her nape.

Naruto saw that she was still suspicious of him, decided to push on her pride.

"Or you actually scared of losing to me beforehand? If so just admit it and I will overlook that"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT, BLONDIE" Now Caulifla was absolutely furious and screamed on the top of het lungs and charged at the blond.

The female focused all her fury in her attacks and her attack slowly became to get stronger. Naruto was actually need to guard her attacks, since with each attack they became much faster and stronger, unknown to the female Saiyan. Suddenly Naruto slipped a bit, and that created a small opening, but that was enough for Caulifla to launch her attack.

"Take this, bastard! Crush Canon!" The female prodigy shouted and launched 4 beams of red beam at Naruto.

The attack hits Naruto directly creating a huge explosion. Caulifla grinned at her accomplishment.

"How is that, eh?"

"Not bad" A voice came out from the dusty field. Naruto stepped out from the dust basically unharmed except some dirt on his clothes.

"B-but how? I hit you dead on with that attack!" complained Caulifla in shock.

Naruto smirked and replied. "An attack of such level can't harm me, even if I didn't guard it"

Caulifla's eye began to twitch in irritation. She clenched her fists tighter to the point of trembling. Naruto noticed that the ground beneath him started to shake and some small rocks started to levitate. The blond's gaze turned serious for a second, as he noticed a certain change was about to occur.

"Don't you dare to underestimate me, bastard!" Caulifla shouted out in fury. At that moment, her power sky rocket even more. Her goldilocks spiked up even more, her muscle became more lean and that most noticeable difference was the electricity enveloped her golden aura. Yes, Caulifla's rage and her inability to actually put a scratch on Naruto unlocked this new found power in Caulifla, which should normally could be achieved by mastering Super Saiyan form and adjusted to it by staying SSJ for a week. Caulifla has reached a Super Saiyan 2 level in some mere minutes.

"Hoh…" Naruto smirked at the form. He might actually need to put some effort from this moment.

In a blink of an eye, Caulifla disappeared only to reappeared at the blond's face and launched a powerful punch sending the blond to pivot and crashed to the ground.

Cabba gaped on in shock seeing Caulifla's new form. Hit smirked seeing Naruto was sent to the ground.

"W-what? Master Vegeta has told me that there are states higher than Super Saiyan, but I never imagine that Caulifla-san will reach that form in such a short time!"

"But that is still a long way comparing to the Saiyans from Universe 7. They must have been through many life threatening battles to reach the form they have now. Super Saiyan Blue" added Hit, reminiscing the blue forms of Goku and Vegeta in his head. "And even further". An image of Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 of Goku invaded his mind next.

"Actually since the battle started I noticed that Naruto-san has never get serious. So he might get serious now?" wondered Cabba, looking at the place where Naruto crashed.

"Not really" replied Hit. "Naruto is just testing the power of Super Saiyan and still is. Caulifla's current power is not enough for him to get serious. Man, what an incredible guy. And to think Jiren from Universe 11 totally destroyed him in a fight. Just what kind of monster is he then" The last statement was a soft muttering to himself, so that Cabba couldn't here him.

Naruto stood up from his crash and flicked off the dust from his clothes. The blond carefully touch his cheek, feeling a tingling sensation a bit weird.

"How is that cocky bastard! Still think I can't defeat you, eh?" boasted Caulifla, floating from above looking down at the blond from her position.

Naruto chuckled and retort. "You might not noticed this, but you has just actually unlocked a more powerful form. The reason for that was that punch of yours that hit me. You didn't notice that, right?"

Hearing the blonds reply, Caulifla looked at her arms, clutching and unclutching her fists. She really felt that her power was much more powerful than before.

"Ah! You are right! I feel much more power than Super Saiyan. What do you call this form then?" realized Caulifla with a blink then grinned widely.

"I believe it is called Super Saiyan 2" Naruto informed shrugging his shoulders.

"Super Saiyan 2, eh?" Caulifla repeated that with stars in her eyes. "That's just super awesome! Ahahaha!"

Caulifla's laugh brought a smile to Naruto's face. She sounded so innocent with that laugh. Though Naruto decided to interrupt her moment.

"But don't take that in your head, Caulifla-san! I am just here to test Super Saiyan power. You are not on the level to fight me yet!"

With that said, Naruto blurred out of her vision and reappeared above her. He protruded his right forward and with the left hand holding the right wrist.

"Juuha Reppushou!" A huge beast claw made out of wind energy hit straight at the still shocked Caulifla. The ground bellow her was blown away by the force of the wind leaving only wasteland bellow. Super Saiyan 2 female warrior was sent crashing hard to the ground to the point of being knocked out in that instant.

Naruto looked at the result of his attack and scratched the back of his head with a nervous sweat dropped. "Oh… um! I guess I overdid it a little bit. Cha! Talking about being careless!"

The blond couldn't helped, but slap his eyes in embarrassment. He didn't notice the reaction of a certain slim Saiyan bellow.

Cabba had his jaw dropped to the ground in utter shock. The guy could do nothing, but stuttered in bewilderment.

"H-he knocked out Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla-san in a single move!"

"I told you so. Naruto was the strongest guy of this universe. And that attack, he unleashed was about 10 % of his power" comment Hit with a nervous sweat drop. He never even had a chance to witness his friend using full power. How he wished to see the battle between that Jiren guy vs Naruto, that might be the only time, he would see the blond's full power. Then 2 Super Saiyan Blue popped in his mind. Maybe those two could possess a challenge to Naruto. But he still didn't know how powerful the blond turned out after being changed into a Saiyan.

Naruto slowly descent to the ground and lifted the unconscious Caulifla bridal style and headed back to the two spectators location.

"Well, I guess I win. That means I can drink her blood. Everything is fair, right?" asked Naruto looking at Cabba for response.

The slim Saiyan nodded his head but still wondered. "Yes, you can. But can you truly change into a Saiyan after ingesting Caulifla-san's blood? That just feels impossible"

Naruto smirked at the short Saiyan and response. "Just you watch". Looking at the unconscious figure of Caulifla, he wondered, where should he took her blood from? A mischievous idea popped out in his head, so with a naughty grin, Naruto created an energy scalpel with his index and carefully made a small cut at Caulifla's nape. Bending down, he started to slow crunch on her nape and started to suck out her blood. Caulifla's cheeks blushed at the sensation and she moaned at the foreign sensation.

Cabba sweat dropped at the side with perplex expression.

"He is totally drinking her blood like a vampire. Are you sure he is not one, Hit-san"

"Nah, he did that just to prank Caulifla. Because he knew when she wake up, she will freak out seeing that crunch mark on her nape" Hit groaned at his friend's childish behavior.

At that moment, Naruto's feature started to change. His blond hair began to change into the raven color, but stopped at top part of his hair. His eyes which he closed them when sucking Caulifla's blood turned raven as well. The most noticeable feature though was a long monkey tail grew out of his butt. Naruto has successfully changed into a Saiyan.

"Wow, even if that happened right before my eyes. I can't still believe it" commented Cabba in shock, looking at Naruto's new look.

Naruto made a thumps up and grinned. "Believe it!"

Hit closed his eyes and smirked. 'Naruto as a Saiyan, eh? Just how much stronger can he become now?'

Another female Saiyan decided to make an appreance. She was a Saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than Caulifla. She was tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She had shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wore a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. She seems meek and shy, which a feature completely differ from regular Saiyan.

"Ano, I came to see if big sis is alright? She didn't allow for me to come because she said she wanted to surprise me" stated the female Saiyan timidly.

Naruto observed her for a bit longer than need, making her felt insecure and embarrassing. Just by appearance alone, one would never notice her incredible power that could easily dwarfed Caulifla's.

"She is ok now. We have sparred a bit and she was just tired from it" Naruto lied through his teeth. He could handle this girl, even if she wanted to fight. But that's enough for today. He need to adjust to hus new body first and only then to test out it's capacity in a battle.

"That's a relief then" replied a female exhaling in relief. She decided to introduce herself to the 3 males in front of her. "My name is Kale. I am big sis protégé"

"Nice to meet you, Kale-san" Naruto greeted her with a smile, his new monkey tail waving at her in response. He pointed his thumps backwards first to Cabba then to Hit to introduce em. "The slim one is Cabba. While the purple one is Hit"

"Nice to meet you, Kale-san" Cabba greeted her with his boyish smile.

Hit just closed his eyes cooly and bowed his head politely.

"You guys must be tired from the spar, so let's head back to our place for a feast" proposed Kale softly. Then she waved her hands insecure and added in panic. "B-but that is if you want to! If you deemed our place unworthy then-"

Naruto interrupted her by lifting Caulifla bridal style again and walked away. "Nothing to be concern about. I am not that picky"

Cabba and Hit followed with a shrug.

Universe 11

Meanwhile Jiren was still meditating in his cave. His energy was so enormous that the rocks around him float up like there was no gravity there. There was also a huge energy barrier surrounding a meditating warrior.

A fighter from Universe 6 challenged him to a fight and lost horribly. And yet his words still left a distaste in Jiren's mind.

A bloodied figure of a certain blond invaded his mind, coughing up the blood he spoke out slowly.

"J-jiren-san, you are very strong. No, you are overwhelming. But there was something lacking in your strength. Something that makes you not invincible, as you believe you are. If we have a chance to meet you again. I will prove that to you!"

That was his last words before he succumb to his injuries and fell unconscious. Jiren left him lying there without a care since the fate of loser didn't bother him at all. Strength means everything. The weak has no right to bark back in the presence of the strong. That's what Jiren believes in.

_Preview: Yosha! Naruto is here! I have gained a new body and is eager to try out it's capacity. What? Kale has a transformation that on par even with SSB? Hmm, how about I try out to became a SSJ? _

_Next time: Tournament of Power is about to start! Saiyan Naruto is incredible! _

**A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. What do you guys think? By the way this Naruto will has different Narutoverse technique except for doujutsu's one. Also Naruto will gain a new SSJ form that only he can achieved. Oh and Juuha Reppushou is a wind jutsu of Sora from the filler. **

**Well, see you guys next time! R&R**


End file.
